mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Daley vs. Jorge Masvidal
The fight was the Shark Fights debut and only fight in the promotion for both men. The fight was a controversial unanimous decision victory for Paul Daley. The Fight The first round began. Daley landed a leg kick. Daley landed another leg kick. He landed a right to the body. He landed a blocked high kick. Four thirty-five. Daley landed a stiff jab to the body. Four fifteen. Daley landed a left hook to the body nicely. Four minutes. A mouthpiece went out. Oh some tape. Three thirty-five remaining. Daley slipped and stood. Daley landed a nice left hook. Three fifteen left. Daley missed a big leg kick. Masvidal blocked a high kick. Three minutes remaining as Masvidal landed a leg kick. Daley stuffed a single. Masvidal said something about an eyepoke to the ref as he pulled away. He was taking a few moments. He continued, squinting. Two thirty-five. Daley missed a high kick. He landed a leg kick. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Daley missed a big right hand. He landed it. Masvidal landed a leg kick and blocked a weird kick where Daley touched the ground and went for a leaping crescent kick thing. One thirty-five as Masvidal got a single to the butterflies. Daley controlled the arms well. One fifteen. Masvidal landed a short right elbow. One minute. Daley stood to the clinch and broke. Masvidal landed a left hook. Daley blocked a high kick. Thirty-five. Masvidal stuffed a double to the clinch. Daley kneed the body. Fifteen remaining. Daley broke with a left hook to the body. They clinched and the first round ended. The second round began. Daley landed an inside kick. He missed another. Four thirty-five. Daley missed a high kick. Masvidal landed a leg kick. Four fifteen remaining. Daley landed a leg kick. Daley landed a right hand. Four minutes remaining. Daley landed a right hand. Daley landed a hard blocked high kick. Three thirty-five as Daley stuffed a single. No, Jorge got it to half-guard. Three fifteen. Jorge landed a right hand. Three minutes. Daley stood to the clinch and they exchanged a knee to the body and broke. Masvidal got a double to guard again. Two thirty-five. Daley got to a knee. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Daley stuffed another single to his knees. Jorge broke kneeing the body. Daley missed a high kick. One thirty-five. Daley kneed the body. Masvidal landed a jab. He got a single to guard with one fifteen. "That was an easy one," Frye commented drunkenly. One minute. Thirty-five. Masvidal landed four short left hands. Fifteen left as the ref stood them up. Daley pressed forward and landed that last jab as Frye commented. The second round ended. The third round began. Daley was aggressive as always. Four thirty-five. Masvidal ate a jab. Daley landed a left hook. Four fifteen. Masvidal landed a straight left nicely. Four minutes. Daley landed a right to the body. Jorge got another single into guard. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Daley looked confused. He shrugged at the ref. Three minutes. Daley said something to the ref about a headbutt. The ref stood them up. Two thirty-five. Masvidal landed a leg kick. Daley landed an uppercut to the body. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Great head movement from Masvidal. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Masvidal got a single, Daley stood and landed a left hand and put Jorge on his back. He landed five big lefts and a right. He backed off and let Masvidal up. Daley landed a jab and a right hand. Thirty-five left. Daley landed a straight right. Fifteen as Daley worked for a double. Jorge stuffed it to the clinch. Daley got a trip throw. He landed six or seven big left hammerfists and the third round ended. Daley had the unanimous decision.